One Night with a Vampire
by DarkLycanDreamer217
Summary: Logan has no memory prior to age 16. He was saved by Kyra Lamia one night from a beast in human form. She then took him to a special school for mutants. There he became a professor of defense. Years then passed and he never stopped thinking about Kyra.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or the characters, only the plot of this and the additional character named Kyra Lamia.**

**Please review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - First Memory<em>

I was standing outside. Alone. Out in the opening. Scratchy, tall, green things were all around me. I wasn't sure where I was, but I didn't bother to move or to go anywhere. I could hear absolutely nothing. No animals were in sight. No people. No nothing. It was like I was the only person in the entire world.

Little white balls were slowly falling from the gray clouds in the sky. I was telling myself over and over that outside was freezing cold as if I were swimming in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean at 2:34 in the morning. I wasn't sure what the little white balls were. All I knew from them was that they were not meant to be caught. I tried to catch one, but it disappeared before I could even look at it.

_It's cold_, I thought.

When I took off my gray glove, the white balls felt like ice. I wasn't sure why it felt like ice. When a ball of light was up, everything was warm to my skin, but now that around me was nothing but darkness, everything was the opposite of warmth.

My black jacket wasn't warm enough for me from the chilling wind. Inside I was shivering like crazy. I was wearing long pants, a pair of black boots, a hat to cover my black hair, and a pair of earmuffs to keep my ears warm. However, the white, cold balls continued to fall upon me. One moment they would be there, and the next they would be gone.

I looked down at my gloved hands, watching some white balls fall to my hands. I knew they were white, but I wasn't sure what "ice" meant to me. I thought for certain that "ice" was the chilling feeling from the wind, but I could be wrong. A small voice inside my head was telling me that the white balls from the sky were snow, but I wasn't sure what "snow" was. I wasn't familiar with those words I was hearing inside my head.

The chilling wind blew at my face gently, but it felt more like a strong force of the wind. When I breathed out, there was a small white fog of my breath coming out of my mouth. The warm breath from me out to the chilling, cold world around me.

Shortly, I heard someone coming from the soft _snap!_ from a twig. I listened to the stranger coming, walking in the white ground that felt soft like a warm blanket. The stranger appeared staring at me from the tall, green things a few yards away from me. He was walking toward me slowly with eyes glowing vividly. I stayed where I was, unsure of who he was or what he wanted from me.

The stranger was also keeping himself warm from the wind. He had his hands inside his pockets, but he remained to have his glowing eyes on me. I wasn't sure if I was seeing his eyes clearly for I was certain that no one's eyes could glow like his. In fact, I wasn't sure what color of his eyes were. I had never seen anyone's eyes like his before in my entire life.

_They are red_. . .

_Red?_ I thought. _What is red?_

Another term I was unfamiliar with. I dropped my hands to my side with the man standing in front of me. With the wind blowing around us, it was also blowing at the man's gray hair. He didn't look like he was cold at all. He wasn't shivering as I was, and he wasn't wearing anything close to what I was wearing to stay warm. He looked like he was dressed for a meeting with the other grown-ups.

"Are you lost, son?" he asked.

"Lost?" I asked. "What's 'lost?'"

"Lost is when you are unable to find your way back," he explained. "Are you?"

"I. . . I think so."

"Then. . ."

The stranger then smiled at me, but I noticed something about his teeth. A tooth on one side and on the other were longer than the rest of them. They looked rather pointy, but I wasn't sure how they were like that. Then I touched my teeth to know if I had those pointy ones, but they were all perfectly normal. However, I felt a tooth that had a pointy end, but it wasn't as long as the stranger's teeth. When he smiled at me, the pointy teeth went past his lower lip like he was. . .something. An animal, possibly? But then again, I wasn't sure what "animal" was. I heard of that word yesterday, but I wasn't sure what it meant. Does it mean that it was bad or what?

". . .if that is the case, son, may I drink your blood?" he asked.

I was perplexed. "My. . .what?" I asked.

Something was telling me that the stranger wanted to do harm to me. When I took in a scent, I noticed that the stranger's scent smelled awful. . .like death. I started walking away from him when part of me was saying that I shouldn't be anywhere near the man. But as I was doing so, he started walking toward me. Something liquidly was coming out of his opened mouth slowly. He looked hungry, but why would a human being—with strange red eyes—want to drink my "blood" now?

I started walking back quickly, but then I tripped and the stranger grabbed me by the jacket. He opened his mouth more with a ravishing expression on his face. He let out a growl that made him sound hungry. I grabbed his hand, trying to pull myself away from his grip, but his hand felt cold as ice. I reacted to it with a short gasp, suddenly afraid of what the stranger was going to do. He asked me if he wanted to drink my blood, but why must his pointy teeth be involved in that? I tried pushing him away from me, but he wouldn't let go of my jacket. He was too strong.

"N-no!" I cried fearfully. "Let go of me! Please!"

He was squeezing my upper arm, and had his arm around my head, trying to keep myself still. I knew then that he was trying to bite my neck, but I wasn't sure why at the neck. He was holding my arm; I didn't see why he didn't just bite me there instead of in the neck. I was struggling around to free myself, but it was no use. He was stronger—and colder—than I was, and I tried to do something to get away from him. I clenched my teeth and my fists until I felt something trying to get through my skin. It was painful, but I knew I had to do something to get away from this beast in human form. After a second, metal blades came out of my knuckles and I tried to run them through the stranger, but he was quicker than I thought.

His icy cold hands grabbed my wrists firmly. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed agonizingly.

"You humans are no match for our kind," he growled.

Before the stranger could say or do anything else, I was pulled back with such strong force like the cold wind, and collapsed to the white ground. I heard a bone snap in my elbow, and groaned softly from the pain. I looked up at the person who pulled me back, and I noticed of what had just happened. I was saved by a. . .girl. She was wearing everything white, even her flowing hair. I noticed that something red on the ground had fallen out from something. As soon as I started moving away, I realized that the girl had her hand through the man's torso. Literary! She had her hand ran through the man's body. Red liquid was emerging from the man's body, and there was some in her clothes, even her hair. Then I touched my cheek and looked at small amount of the red stuff on my fingers.

_Is this stuff. . .blood?_ I thought.

"It's a shame of you trying to harm such an innocent mutant," she said to the stranger.

Her voice was gentle, but firm. There was anger in it when the stranger was trying to harm me. I wondered how she knew what I was—a mutant. I thought she would refer me as a human being, but she didn't. She knew _exactly_ what I was.

The girl remained frozen with her arm through the man's body as the red stuff slowly dripped down to the white ground. From what she did, I had a feeling that she wasn't afraid to do it. I was certain that if someone were to run his—or her—hand through someone's body, that person would freak out by the touch of the red stuff, the squishy things, and the back bone. Anon, the girl pushed her arm to the left and the stranger fell to the white ground. His eyes were closed, the red stuff dripping from his mouth, and emerging from his body where the girl ran her hand through.

"You're such a disgrace to all vampires!" she added.

Unexpectedly, she looked over her shoulder at me with eyes like the stranger's. Red, glowing eyes. There was a small amount of the red stuff on her face and had teeth like the stranger's as well. With the red stuff dripping down from her hand, she stuck her tongue out and started licking the red stuff off of it as if it were something to drink. I was disgusted of her licking of what I believed was "blood."

I remained sitting on the cold white ground with her standing in front of me. I was alarmed of what had just happened. A strange white-haired girl, who appeared out of nowhere and with eyes much like the stranger's eyes, saved my life. She wasn't afraid. She was calm. I was speechless of what she did—running her hand through the man's body in a flash.

My heart was pounding rapidly. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of the girl in front of me. Her eyes were no longer glowing vividly or red, but rather they were sky blue. They were beautiful as if a light had returned to destroy the darkness around me. She was beautiful. The way the wind was blowing at her snowy white hair, the way she was smiling at me, and how she was showing no sign of wanting to cause harm to me. However, her scent smelled the same thing as the stranger's scent. Something was telling me that she and the stranger had one thing in common than I thought.

"I-I. . .uh. . ." I stuttered.

She smiled at me gently and offered her hand to me. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I didn't move closer, but away. I wasn't sure if I could trust her. Why would someone like her kill another of the same. . .type or species? A beast in human form who killed another?

"Don't be afraid," she said. "I won't hurt you."

Out of the blue, I grabbed her hand, but it felt icy cold. She wasn't wearing any gloves, and her hands were pale white like the snow falling from the sky. When I reacted to her touch, she whispered to me that I should trust her. She repeated that she wouldn't hurt me for she was nothing like the stranger I just met, trying to kill me.

When I grabbed her hand again, she pulled me up and looked at me with a smile. I was only a few inches taller than her, and she looked like she was sixteen or fifteen. She was still holding my hand, but I didn't bother to pull it away from her cold touch. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around me, and I returned the embracement. I closed my eyes tightly, unsure of what was going to happen. First, I couldn't remember anything. It was like someone had erased my memory. Second, I was attacked by a beast in human form who drinked the blood of others. And third, I was saved by a gentle beast in human form who seemed to not drink blood for survival.

The girl pulled away and looked at me, still having that smile on her gentle white face. "Come with me," she said. "There's a place where I believe you will be safe."

"Safe?" I asked.

"A special place where no one can harm you. A place where you'll be surrounded by your kind," she explained, ". . .Mutant."

"How'd you know I'm a mutant?"

She just smiled at me without an answer. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Name?" I asked.

I tried to remember what "name" meant and if I had one, but I couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Then I reached to the dog chain necklace around my neck, and looked at the tag. It said _12-15-7-1-14 Wolverine_, but I had no idea what it meant. I tried to think harder of where I got this necklace, but my mind was blank.

The girl took the chain, and looked at it. By the expression, she looked like she was unsure of what the numbers meant. Even I wasn't sure what _Wolverine_ was. She studied the chain for about five minutes, and then she looked up at me with that smile of hers. I didn't smile, but I knew that she would want me to feel comfortable of being with her.

"You're Logan."

"Logan?" I asked. "That's my name?"

She nodded, and gave me back the necklace. "My name is Kyra," she said. "Kyra Lamia."

"Kyra. . .?"

"Mmm-hmm. Come."

She turned to walk away, but I pulled back when I knew that she wanted me to follow her. She turned back to me with a gentle look without a smile. She held my hand with both of her hands, and moved closer to me. Her blue eyes staring at my brown eyes. A beast in human form staring at a mutant in human form. Slowly she reached to my face and placed her icy hand on my warm cheek. Her touch sent chills down my spine, but I remained calm.

"Trust me, Logan."

She wrapped her arms around me once more, and I held her close to me, holding her tighter and tighter. The wind started to blow stronger around us, more white snow falling from the sky. The temperature started to drop. I was shivering, but Kyra remained calm as if the coldness wasn't bothering her at all.

Without prior notice, she kissed me in the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will add another chapter soon.<strong>

**Yours truly, DarkLycanDreamer217**


End file.
